


Fu-ichi

by orphan_account



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Because Furuichi is foster mama of Beel, Canon, First Words, Gen, Headcanon take, M/M, Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda takes her young master's first words too seriously</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fu-ichi

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel (Kinda) of "Musings of a sidekick". Can be read as a stand alone

  
"Fu-ichi!" was the first word (or name rather) to ever come out of Beel's mouth. Hilda, as much as his master looks so ecstatic about proclaiming the name, wasn't so happy about this. "B-bocchan, what did you just say?" he held Beel up to her own face,seeing if she's not having an auditory hallucination about all this. "Dabu, Fu-ichi!" Beel sensed his care taker's disbelief, a small tik popping on his head as he had to repeat what he just said to Hilda.

She had no words for this. Just big, wide eyes and a gaping mouth, as she witnessed her dream, crush at a moment's time. Ever since she took care of her master, her dream was for his first word to become "Hilda." Everyday, without fail and doubt she repeats her name to the baby and now the only and first name that comes out of her beloved is the name of a shameless pervert!?

The blonde maid glares into an empty space, her fist raised as the aura of crackling fire spreads about in the room. 'That filthy delinquent better had a good explanation for this!'

Beel sweatdrops,and sighs.

***

"Tatsumi Oga, We need to talk" Hilda had burst upon the mad dog playing his recent game, unaware that she just destroyed the door upon entering in her rage. “Oi! what the fuck was that fo---!? Hey! Let go, you bitch!” The demon wet nurse had started dragging Oga outside his door-less room and into the living chambers of the Oga house where Beel was situated in. "Shit!" She threw Oga from a distance onto the coffee table, and Beel welcomed him with wide open arms. Far from where he was thrown at.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Hilda had started throwing her arms up in the air out of rage. Oga, who wasn't the least bit affected had started arguing back "What's your problem!? I don't fucking get what you're trying to say!" He stood up from the broken furniture, in his mind hoping that his mom wouldn't try scolding him for this thing she bought for her birthday.

"What in tarnation is Bocchan saying, just listen to him!" Hilda pointed dramatically at her master with a rather comical raged expression. He stared at Oga for a while before he said outloud "Fu-ichi, Dabu!" "Oh, that. It's just Furuichi's na--"

Hilda grabbed Oga's front shirt with both hands and hissed out "Exactly"

She let go of Oga and the high schooler landed with an oof.

"My dream.." Hilda paused for a dramatic effect "..was to be Bocchan's idol! Everything was planned out perfectly but the pervert had ruined it all!" Oga had a visible sweatdrop on his face "Oi,oi, this has nothing to do with Furuchin."

"It is in every single way! How do you explain the name coming out of Young master's pure mouth!?" She held her hands in a vice like grip in front of her master's host. She could not in all nine realms comprehend why Furuichi's name had defiled it's way into Beel's lips.

"Because he picked it up? From being said too much?" Oga picked his ear with a pinky, glancing away from Hilda. Either he was playing stupid, or he literally was stupid all the time.

"I will go consult the pervert himself" Oga could somewhat sense her deadly intentions as she picked up Beel and headed for the door outside.

The baby was really taking after him. Hilda didn't see the wink the infant demon had given Oga.

Furuichi wasn't in his house at all. The blonde demon hadn't noticed the silver head scared shit hiding from behind the (poor) door that was blown away, as she was blinded in her rage.

"I-s she gone now?" Furuichi poked his head into the mess of a living room, shivering in fear.

He gave a satisfied grin to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A Headcanon take on the canon manga event where Beel's legit first word was Furuichi.  
> TOO MUCH BROMANCE IN THE MANGA DAMNIT QuQ


End file.
